Little Mermaid
by TLCinternational
Summary: A King named Peter meet with a beautiful mermaid in the beach. He falling in love with her, but after they get marry. There is some strange things happen. People who in the kingdom stars disappear...
Tina Zhang

Fan-fairy story

2016-5-6

 **Little Mermaid**

Long time ago, there is a famous legend in this country that there is a beautiful mermaid with long and curly hair. She has a very pleasant smile and she always has a twinkle in her blue eye. The flake of her tail was shinny as the diamond. She is the smallest daughter of the sea.

One day, a ship with a group of loyal family sink in a scary thunderstorm day. The beautiful mermaid save the little prince and fall in love with him. She asked for the witch that use her sweet voice to change a pair of human legs. Finally she meet her prince, but she can't told to him that she is the mermaid who was save him. The prince only can remember when he woke up. He saw a pretty girl which is a princesses in another country by his side. They are already get married. The witch told little mermaid, If she can't let prince love her in the three days. She will become the bubble. Finally the prince married with another princesses that he thought she saved him. Little mermaid cannot let the prince remember she and then she became the bubble in the end…

" It is a sad story." A little prince named Peter in the Y Kingdom was listening this fairy tale by his mom. This is his favorite story. And he also want to meet a girl just like this beautiful mermaid in the fairy story. He doesn't like any girl else in the kingdom. He just want to wait his dear mermaid.

After 15 years. Peter become a handsome and young King. He was wonderfully good looking, with his brown hair, his clear-cut face, and his gray eyes. So many girls were crazy for him. He didn't get married. He aways believe he will meet his mermaid.

One day He was walking on the beach when the sunset come. This is his favorite place in the kingdom. He enjoy the pleasant feeling by the sea. That waves can be seen budging slowly in the breeze and swallowing ripples ahead. The sunshine nearby in the sea is dazzling and beautiful.

A girl with blond curls set quietly on the shore. Her hair so long and cover her body. Her feet was bleeding. She need someone help her.

The King saw the girl, and walk so fast to the girl. He was so eliciting.

Is she the mermaid he will meet?

The King saw her beautiful hair is like a waterfall-like flashing a bright light, her legs are soft and feeble on the beach.

The girl smiled to Peter. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that he had ever seen. Finally her appearance fairly took the King's breath away.

He asked her: "Are you the Little Mermaid? "

She nodded, wrote in the sand with his finger, "Yes".

King smiled: "soon I will be able to know what you are saying is true. "

King had seen too many lies, many admirers rich girl trying to close to him take advantage of this, but expose by him. King firmly believes one day that he will meet the real mermaid.

The King helped her legs and let her live in his kingdom. After a week. He ordered his guards put the girl into the water. The best way to identify Girl is a mermaid. But King unexpected that girl is like a fish swimming in the water without a struggle. Even, she can snorkeling hours in the water.

"You really are my Mermaid!"King hold girl exciting, soon married with the girl.

"What is your name?" King Peter asked.

The girl shake her head and look at the Peter.

"You don't have name? Ok I will give you one. Let me think... "King look the sea.

"How about Dorie? You comes from the blue sea and it is like the gift from the sea "King fondle her hair said.

Dorie nod with a sweet smile.

They have a ceremoniously and gorgeously wedding. Flowers and pigeon all over the coutry. People had never seen this beautiful girl with shine. The new Queen was elegant and graceful. But she can't talk to people. She just use sign language to talk with King. She never grin and even eating she will act so dignified.

King Peter took her went to the every beautiful place in the Kingdom. He falling in love with her. Because his dream was come true.

"I think I'm fall in love with you, Dorie." King Peter hold her tightly said.

Dorie stare blankly and pat his back.

Does she love Peter?

Happy life is not for a long time. Something began strange.

Three months later, there is always have people disappearing in the kingdom. King order so many people to investigating what happen in there, but had no information back.

Until one day, the King's personal bodyguard was mysterious disappearing. King was panic, he began to worry about the Queen, the gentle and beautiful little Mermaid.

He quickly ran to her bedroom, and he saw the Queen back to him. She was looking out of the window that deep blue sea under the night sky. The wind blow her long hair. Peter saw Dorie's blue eyes with a little gloomy.

"Dorie, Are you ok. I'm so worry about you." Peter said gently.

Finally Dorie turned and looked at the Peter said with a sweet smile:" How beautiful it was ... I was dream to stand here and look at the stars of the sea. … When I, was a little baby shark. "

When she smiled, she showed her white even and sharp teeth. The King Peter saw her teeth is sharp as the knife.

"Why you do that? Why you don't tell me the truth? I will help you!" Peter hold her hands and said.

"I'm afraid that if I telling your truth. You will leave me…" Dorie bowed her head, and her tear fall down on Peter's hand.

"No, stay with me. I'm not leave you. You are my only love," Peter hold Dorie tightly and said," Anything happen, we can solve that…"

"I think I hurt so many people, I just can't stop eat….I think I should leave," Dorie push peter away and raised a dagger, " Peter, Thank you and I love you…".

"No! Dorie!"Peter hold her and cry out.

Dorie become bubble in the end. The bubble flow to the sea.


End file.
